inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mira Tsuki/Archive1
Re:Logo Yeah, that is really nice~ ^^ Thanks~ XD. I am in the chat now XDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that, my mum was walking around and almost busted me -.- But I'm back now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, did you fell at sleep again?~ XDDDDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, Amagi did used it in Episode 6 but Beta beated it XDDDDDDDDDDD. Well, you can make Burai Hand~ ^^ I have already Aggressive Beat XD. I made it this morning very quickly XD. But yours slideshow are good too~ ^^ See you later XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I am going now, I don't know where you went off but I hope I will see you tonight~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Pic~ tsurugi, i upload a pic 2 times. first one is big and the other is small. when u want delet one of them, delet the big one. cuz the small one i use it in my sing. thats all. XshuuX BlackAsh ' 15:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ kk. am sorry i was just want help. 'XshuuX BlackAsh ''' 16:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 16:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Np~ np, u'r welcome. i like to help. 'XshuuX BlackAsh ' 17:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Can I add a video? ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 17:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Online Hi, how are you?? You are online!! Hope you will enter the chat ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 15:51, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you enter the chat? B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 20:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat I haven't speak to you today D: I hope I can speak to you this night because my home internet was dead .- But now it is living again~ ^^ I am studying now but after studying, I will join this chat (Or the other one~ ^^) I hope I will see you there~ ^^ '''Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah D: It is okay~ ^^ I was yesterday in the chat untill 1:15 AM my time and I have waited for you~ ^^ Ah okay~ Exams.... -.- Now I have tests XD. Well, the last time you saw me in the chat was when I was..... Uhhhhhh.... should we say taking a nap XD. I will tell you the whole story later XD. I will be in the chat today around 7:15PM (my time, your time 9:15 PM) because I want to study for the tests~ I hope I will see you then~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat 1 I saw you there~ ^^ But sadly, I'm studying now -.- I think it will take a long time before I'm done -.- I guess untill 11:30 PM (1:30 AM your) I know it is very late but I wanted to do it great on my tests~ ^^ I will be joining the chat after I'm done and I will see if you fell in sleep or not XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yup, we didn't -.- Yesterday, I was the whole day away so I couldn't come to the chat~ But today I can~ ^^ See you later~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not coming again~ I have kinda a problem with my wifi... I will tell you when you are in the chat (Late in the night)~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 02:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope it too~ ^^ XD, good luck with school~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 03:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) -.- It is okay~ ^^ (-.-) Again? XD. Good Luck with school XDDD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I didn't fell in sleep XD. I was waiting for you XD but you didn't come -.- (xD)~ Well, stupid WiFi again -.- As usual, it was fixed when I was lying in bed -.- See you maybe today~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) -.- XDDDDDDDD. You're lucky because today, I HAVE WIFI YAY XD. See you soon~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) You still here or did you already left~? XD, it is okay~ ^^ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah -.- I waited for you untill 3:45 AM (your 5:45 AM~) but you didn't come XD (-.-) Ah okay~ ^^ I hope it too if my WiFi is nice today~ O.O You only sign your message with date and time XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't join yesterday/tomorrow~ ^^" I will tell the story later XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU~? XD, I hope you will come to the chat soon~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat 2 Ah okay~ ^^ It's okay, don't worry~ ^^ Me too~ ^^ See you tomorrow I hope~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) O.O, another story? OKAY XDDDDDD, I hope it too~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I was sleeping at that time XDDD. I will see you today I hope~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I see you are online now, come in the chat~! XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat 4 I'm there and you too but.... YOU AREN'T RESPONDING AT ALL XDDDD. COME BACK NOW XDDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for leaving too fast yesterday~ My mum almost came in and chatting and playing Wii at the same time was not a good idea at that time XD So, I shut down the chat~ I hope I will see you today~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for leaving so quick >< My mum came in >< Me = Behind comp Mum = Angry Me = Or else, No comp for a whole week >< I hope I explained it well XD. SORRY >< Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Me too~ ^^ O.O 2:55 AM~?!!! I think I will be sleeping at that time XD. Oh well, I will try to stay awake XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 20:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay XDDD (Still studying now -.-) Though I will try it~ ^^ (Change 10% XDDDD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Shinsuke Yup, we didn't :O. Sorry I was too busy with school -.- It's okay~ ^^ I hope it too or join now because I'm now here XD. Oh yeah, try to figure out why I called this Chat Shinsuke XDDDDD~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC)